"Guardian Angel gets Exclusive Interview with Biffa from the Revolution Party!!"
'''GUARDIAN ANGEL GETS EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW WITH BIFFA FROM THE REVOLUTION PARTY!! By Bean, 22nd August 2005 For those who don't know what the Revolution Party is, do you remember the party with Viva Viva? You may have thought that all they wanted to do was to corrupt Danny's world. Well, once you've read this article you may have second thoughts about them. Here is the official interview with Biffa from the Revolution Party. Be) Thank you Biffa for being here today. Bi) Thanks, what do you want to know? Be) What do you think should be happening in this world of Danny's? Bi) This new but yet unnamed land was set up with an ideal of equality for all and freedom and other such stuff. After reading the threads it became clear that the so-called security police were acting more against the people than for the people. They came out with statements that they are here to protect us, but from what - where is this threat? Because of this, a group of free-thinking individuals founded the PRM to check the state's oppressive machines of tyranny. Who are they to say what can and can't be said or thought? Be) Were you getting a lot of hate from other citizens and parties? Bi) The country was set up to be nice - everybody was meant to get along - obviously that is Utopian and is not yet within reach, but suddenly we free- thinkers are labeled as terrorists because we don't conform to their way of thinking. Not so much citizens and at the time there were no parties, but certain individuals were very nasty, making comments about peoples' mothers, calling us scum and trying to get us banned from the site. Be) Now I know where you're coming from. Now I have just seen you make a peace treaty with the CTU - do you think that will make people change their opinions about your party (in a good way)? Bi) Royalists are always the first to resort to cheap shots and personal insults, because they can never win debates. Be) Yes but what about the serious parties like the Glories, or don't you count them as being serious (not in an offensive way)? Bi)There's nothing wrong with the Glories, but from what I have seen they are trying to make a one-party state. They may be the biggest but they seem to want to stifle the debate. You can put all the doves of peace and kisses on your threads you want, it doesn't mean you have no desire to control, even if it is through love. There are people at the top of the CTU who dislike and distrust us. All we want is freedom - is that too much to ask for? We want minimum interference from the state: on his last programme, Dan even said as much. There should be a check on all these organizations; they will become too unwieldy, and, before you know it, a coup could form and oppress the people. We are against such actions but we will defend ourselves if needed. Be) So now can you sum that all up? Bi) We welcome all parties into the melting pot; we do not even yearn for power. There are warmongers in all walks of life as there are pacifists. We at the PRM are neither; we are central. We will not be told what to do or think, nor how to act, but neither will we tell others what to do. One of our main aims is the dismantling of the security forces - we feel we do not need them. When they go, then so shall we. Seeing as that isn't going to happen any time soon, I feel it is going to be a long hard struggle. Be) Looks like that's all the time we have. Thank you for your time, I respect you deeply and now know where you are coming from. I personally hope your party runs high and wish you the very best of luck in the coming elections (if any) Thank you. Bi) Thank you very much for giving us the time to put our views across. If you ever want to talk again, please feel free to ask. VIVA VIVA VIVA!!!! LA REVOLUCION Return to The Guardian Angel